Today's digital scanners are particularly designed to receive a single format media which is to be scanned. In order to accommodate various different sizes, there is typically provided a removable gate which allows the use of a second gate of a second format. However, use of replaceable gate assemblies presents problems, particularly with a low light system. In a low light illumination system it is critical that stray (outside ambient) light not enter the field of exposure. It is also important to efficiently use the light available for any size media.
Thus, there is a need to provide a digital scanner capable of being easily switched between more than one format, yet be of a construction which will not allow stray light to interfere with the exposure of the CCD sensor used to capture the image.